


All Hands on Deck

by IreneADonovan



Series: Parts of the Whole [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Hands, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles loves Erik's hands and what those hands can do...





	All Hands on Deck

Charles loved Erik's hands. Long-fingered and elegant, strong yet supple. He especially loved what those talented hands could do to him in bed.

Right now they were tracing feather-light trails across his shoulders and up his neck. Charles shuddered, the whisper-touches igniting a tracery of electricity along his nerves.

Erik kissed him as those hands buried themselves in his hair, as those fingers slid through it, as they knotted in it, the minor discomfort only fuelling his desire.

Charles twisted free, bit playfully at Erik's shoulder, sucked at his neck, Erik arching against him.

Erik straddled Charles' thighs, leaned forward to capture Charles' nipples between his fingertips.

Charles hissed his pleasure.

Erik kneaded the small buds until Charles was writhing under his hands. He bent to take one in his mouth, and his now-free hand roved down to stroke the sensitive patch just above Charles' navel.

Charles knew he was close now. He reached between their bodies, wrapped his hand around Erik's cock, began jerking him off with strong, sure strokes.

Erik growled hungrily and intensified his assault onCharles' nipples.

Charles shuddered and shivered through his orgasm but never stopped stroking Erik's cock. Erik's orgasm came but a minute later as he shot hot come over their bellies.

Erik gazed down at him, post-coital grin spreading on his lips. “Love you, Schatz.”

_Love you, too._


End file.
